ubisofts_the_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crew
The Crew is an open world racing game situated in the United States. The campaign revolves around players playing the role of an undercover driver trying to work their way through a criminal organization, competing in events and taking down rival drivers in a bid to be the best driver in each city. Gameplay Based in the United States of America, the open-world single-player campaign is 20 hours long and entails infiltrating a criminal group called the 510s. Missions can be played alone, with friends, or with online co-op matchmaking; however, regardless of how the game is played, it is mandatory for online to be initialized at all times. Players are automatically connected to the eight closest players in their radius, being seamlessly dropped and connected to new players as they travel across the landscape. Players will also be able to see where their friends are located on the world map and can immediately use the overhead map to drop in to join them. Crews In The Crew, players will be able to create in-game clans (crews) to work together to complete in challenges, gain experience, and face off against rival crews in the game's PVP game lobby. In the PVP matchmaking system, players will either race one-on-one against a member of a rival crew, or race with up to three friendly crew members against four other members of a rival crew. Once a crew is established, players can then send requests to other players to join. If not wishing to own a crew, but rather be a part of one, players can also accept requests to join other crews. Factions Five unique factions that the player will be able to join. Taking part in Faction missions and PVP events will increase a player's faction rank and help them make big money. Main Article ~ The Crew: Factions Missions Various game types featured in The Crew. Completing these challenges earns players extra Xp for leveling up, cash for spending on cars or parts, and even an occasional car part or new vehicle. Participating in events as a crew provides a greater chance at success; however, the best performing player in the crew will earn a greater reward than the rest. Go To Race against the clock to a set destination to arrive in the shortest amount of time. The player must utilise their vehicle spec to the best of their advantage to take the shortest route to victory. Occasionally, Go To events require the player to reach the finish with minimal vehicle damage. Collect The player must pick up items scattered across the country as they race against the clock to obtain 80 of the 100 items before time runs out. Get Away Players attempt to escape pursuing police units and other unfriendly pursuers. To obtain victory, the player must lose the pursuing vehicles as soon as possible to avoid greater threats such as: Helicopters, Road Blocks, Off-Road vehicles, etc. The quicker the escape, the greater the reward. Follow Players follow a crew member or a target to a set location. Fellow crew members will be more lenient to being followed, but targets will do whatever it takes to shake off the pursuing player. If the player falls too far behind for too long, and the mission is lost. Dash An open sprint to a set finishing line. Players can choose any path they like in this all-out sprint to the finish, utilizing their car's strengths to their advantage. Takedown After receiving a target vehicle, the player must either work together with their crew mates, or act alone to take down the target in the shortest amount of time. Fall too far behind, and the target gets away. Outrun Players race to an end destination in the shortest amount of time. The set time won't be enough to obtain victory, so players must hit checkpoints to add precious seconds to the clock. Race A basic race set on a specific path where players must compete against up to seven other drivers to be first to the finish. Don't get too adventurous though, as all checkpoints in the race must be obtained in order to win. Skill Challenges Additional challenges that award players with extra progression, cash, and parts. The player can perform these challenges to pass the time as they drive from one destination to the next. Completing a challenge initiates a player ghost so that they can come back anytime to attempt to beat their old record time. Players will also be able to face off against the ghosts of friends and world record title holders for bragging rights. Hill Climb Players must accelerate as far as possible up an incline before time runs out. The further the distance, the greater the reward. Additionally, players can look for a flag that's randomly placed up the incline for a bonus. But they need to act fast, for as time passes, the flag bonus is worth less. Escape Players attempt to get as far away from a set marker as possible in the shortest amount of time, using any tactics necessary to make a clean escape. Race Line Players must follow a highlighted line, reaching the furthest distance possible in the shortest amount of time. As the player follows the line, their score multiplier gradually increases and the line's width gets shorter and shorter. If the player falls off the line, both the multiplier and line width are reset. Jump Using one of many jumps placed across the map, the player must successfully land on a marked target with the proper moderation of speed and precision. Players will not be able to maneuver their vehicle once in the air, so hitting the jump head on is highly recommended. Precision Players drive through gates in a set amount of time. The faster they travel through the gates, the higher the multiplier. As the player successfully passes through the gates, the width becomes smaller and the bonus gets greater. Crashing or missing a gate resets the multiplier and gate width. Scramble Players collect items as they race against the clock; the more items collected, the greater the score. But players must move fast, as the value of items gradually decreases as time passes. Slalom Players weave through as many winding gates as possible in the set amount of time. The more gates a player successfully surpasses, the greater the bonus; miss a gate, and the bonus resets. The closer they are to the post when passing through a gate, the greater the reward. Speed Players must push the pedal to the medal and stay above a set speed limit to obtain victory in a limited amount of time. The key is to avoid going off-road, hitting obstacles, crashing, or going beneath the speed limit. Cars From supercharged exotics, to off-road pickups, The Crew delivers a highly expansive and diverse list of playable vehicles to customize, race, and explore with. Main Article ~ The Crew: Car List The Crew also possesses a good number of AI Traffic vehicles ''that can become quite congested, and Police Pursuit Units that will chase and attempt to arrest targeted players. Customization Parts, modifications, and body kits that can be applied to a player's vehicle. These can be purchased either through in-game cash, or with real money if players feel they aren't progressing fast enough. ''Main Article ~ The Crew: Customization '' Locations ''Main Article ~ The Crew: Map '' Achievements/Trophies Soundtrack ''Main Article ~ The Crew: Soundtrack PC Requirements Minimum System Requirements: *INTEL CPU: Core 2 Duo E6600 2.4GHz *AMD CPU: Athlon 64 X2 Dual Core 5600+ *Nvidia GPU: GeForce GT 545 DDR3 *AMD GPU: Radeon HD 5570 1024MB *RAM: 2 GB *OS: Win Xp 32 *Direct X: DX 9 *HDD Space: 10 GB Recommended System Requirements: *INTEL CPU: Core i5-655K 3.2GHz *AMD CPU: Phenom II X4 900e *Nvidia GPU: GeForce GTX 460 *AMD GPU: Radeon HD 5830 *RAM: 6 GB *OS: Win 7 64 *Direct X: DX 10 *HDD Space: 10 GB Gallery the_crew_screenshot_9.jpg the_crew_screenshot_8.jpg the_crew_screenshot_7.jpg the_crew_screenshot_5.jpg the_crew_screenshot_2.jpg the_crew_game_guide.jpg the_crew_screenshot_10.jpg the_crew_screenshot_11.jpg Screen122.jpg Videos Category:Games